happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Last Chance
A Last Chance (Mi Último Adios) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Sinopsis Mellow ha sido víctima de una fuerte enfermedad desconocida de la cual podría no recuperarse, por otro lado Swallon tiene problemas para aceptar esto y huye. Debería quedarse al menos para un posible último momento juntos. Pero no creo, Mellow es fuerte, no morirá... Aunque... Trama Swallon se encuentra en una banca llorando (aunque no se nota ya que está lloviendo), saca una foto suya con Mellow divirtiendose en una batalla de comida, antes del desastre. Comienza a recordar el triste suceso. El flashback muestra la casa de Toothy donde Mellow y Swallon discuten por algo, mientras Toothy trata de calmar la situación, es interrumpido por ambos y le gritan que no intervenga. Harto de el, Swallon empuja a Mellow a la mesa, el le advierte que no siga ya que está siendo muy paciente con el (y es verdad, aún no es Wollem) Swallon no hace caso y rasga su chaleco, además de romper su collar de corales que Fantasie le había hecho. Esto no lo tolera y ataca a Swallon siendo Wollem, sin embargo para ya que Toothy estaba llorando. Después de volver a la normalidad, Mellow le grita a Swallon diciendo lo mucho que lamenta haberlo conocido y se va llorando, lo mismo hace Swallon dejando a Toothy sólo. El mientras tanto se pregunta como un día de juegos se convirtió en un adiós. Swallon llega a casa pateando sus cosas y se recuesta en su cama, ofendido por las palabras de Mellow. Mellow por otro lado está bajo la tormenta, comienza a sentir frío así que se pone la capucha, pero no es suficiente, pronto comienza a tocer y a perder el conocimiento hasta que finalmente cae al suelo. La tormenta termina. Frosty quien iba pasando ve esta tragedia y llama inmediatamente a una ambulancia desde una cabina telefónica. Al día siguiente, Swallon, aún triste por lo de ayer, alguien toca la puerta, es Frosty, Swallon cierra la puerta porque no esta de humor para otra de sus críticas. Sin embargo, Frosty le da la noticia de Mellow se encuentra en el hospital desde anoche luego de contraer una enfermedad. Los dos corren al hospital donde más personas (Lumpy, Fantasie, Toothy, Bonnibel, Handy, Disco Bear, Nutty, Sean, Dawn "Wood" y Wingles) se encontraban con un inconciente y muy enfermo Mellow quien esta conectado a una máquina respiratoria. Toothy le susurra al oído para que se mejore, Dawn intenta dar parte de su poder a Mellow, pero todo en vano. Mellow de pronto despierta, todos ven esto y se sorprenden , Sean le muestra un dibujo de ambos luchando contra un calamar. Mellow con poco aliento alaga el dibujo, Sniffles el médico da el diagnóstico diciendo que la enfermedad que contrajo Mellow no tiene cura y por ende no hay modo de que se salve de la muerte, todos se muestran horrorizados, especialmente Swallon quien se niega a aceptar esto y sale corriendo de la sala, Mellow ya casi sin habla le dice que no se vaya, comienza a tocer más fuerte que antes. Fantasie comienza a contener lágrimas, temiendo lo peor, mientras Handy trata de calmarla. Lumpy dice a Bonnibel que vaya por Swallon. Fuera del hospital, comienza a nevar, Bonnibel le pregunta a Swallon a donde va, el no puede soportar ver esto, ella le responde que vuelva y se quede, pero Swallon responde que ya le causó suficientes problemas a Mellow. No dice nada más y se va. Decepcionada, Bonnibel solo suspira y regresa adentro. Sniffles le dice a los demás que la hora de visita acabó, todos se van excepto Lumpy, quien le pide a Sniffles unos minutos más a lo que accede. Lumpy comienza a hablarle de que no se deje ganar y le recuerda su gran lucha contra el líder conejo, si pudo fácilmente con eso podrá con esto. Los dos ríen hasta que de pronto Mellow cierra los ojos. Lumpy piensa que Mellow llegó a su fin, pero sólo resulta que dormía una siesta. Lumpy se va conteniendo lágrimas, afuera, Fantasie le pregunta si Mellow se recuperará y Lumpy, aunque con un tono inseguro le responde que si, después de todo es fuerte. Mientras tanto, se ve como cada personaje realiza sus actividades de forma depresiva. Sean está pescando sin esforzarse debido a la tristeza, Wingles vuela en un ala delta, debido a la depresión, no nota que se dirigía a un árbol y se estrella, Toothy hace un dibujo de mala gana, totalmente en blanco y negro, Bonnibel se encuentra sobre un puente bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas, Nutty esta en su cama con un tazón de caramelos que ni siquiera ha tocado, Disco Bear esta sentado sobre la pista de baile, la música suena rayada debido a que el disco está rayado, Fantasie y Dawn están viendo la televisión, aunque el programa ya había terminado, a Handy se le cae una pajarera recién construida y ni siquiera hace su expresión facial característica, Lumpy esta en la ventana de su casa sin hacer nada más que suspirar, Frosty, quien en este episodio trabaja de remolcador, se lleva los autos de Pop, Cub y Lyko, quienes murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Swallon esta caminando por el parque bajo la lluvia, se sienta a comer un sándwich, pero no tiene hambre. Y esto continuó por tres meses. Después de mucho tiempo, Swallon sigue en el mismo lugar, Toothy aparece y comienza a decirle que debe ir a disculparse con Mellow por la pelea y por huir, pero Swallon teme que Mellow lo odie por los sucesos, Toothy afirma que nunca estará enfadado para siempre, son amigos y su amistad es más duradera que cualquier tonta pelea. Las palabras de Toothy animan a Swallon y decide ir para pedir disculpas Swallon llega a su casa y sale corriendo inmediatamente con un pastel de manzana, cuando finalmente llega al hospital, entra a la habitación, sólo para encontrar una cama vacía, Swallon deja caer el pastel, dándose cuenta de que es demasiado tarde, Sniffles le dice que Mellow estaba infectado con "ebola" y no fue capaz de resistir, Swallon comienza a llorar, Sniffles lo consuela. En su funeral, Swallon se siente culpable y se autoproclama su peor amigo por no estar con Mellow cuando lo necesitó, Fantasie intenta tranquilizarlo, diciendo que no es su culpa, pero el afirma que si ya que ni siquiera pudo disculparse antes de su partida, el mismo va a dejar un brazalete que Mellow le dio cuando lo conoció, Mellow como espíritu coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Swallon, mientras está parado frente el ataúd. Termina el flashback y Swallon se va a casa. Después de un año, Zippy esta en la biblioteca y ve a Swallon dormido sobre un montón de libros el lo despierta y le pregunta que hace, Swallon dice que busca alguna forma de traer a Mellow a la vida de nuevo. Zippy comienza a pensar y se le ocurre una idea, le dice que vaya a su casa, ahí le explicará todo. En el camino al lugar, Zippy le muestra un mapa hacia una montaña donde hay 7 "mega-nueces" (parodia de las esferas del dragón), las cuales ha reunido y escondido por un año, ambos llegan a la montaña, aunque Zippy le ofreció ir en su nube voladora, Swallon prefirió ir a pie, el ve los obstaculos y piensa como pasar, mellow entonces reaparece en espíritu dandole animos. Swallon de alguna manera oye los animos de Mellow y sigue adelante, el se cae y se tuerce el tobillo, pero con los animos de Mellow, se levanta y continúa su camino hasta finalmente llegar a la cima de la montaña. Una vez alli, invocan a una criatura mitica en forma de oveja (parodia de shen long), el les concede el deseo de que Mellow sea revivido, una vez todo hecho, regresan a Happy Tree Town, Zippy se despide y se va. Swallon se disculpa con Mellow, quien se ve confundido, el le pregunta quien es, Swallon le pide que no haga bromas, pero no es broma debido a que su cerebro fue la parte mas afectada por la enfermedad, ahora Mellow ha perdido la memoria y no recuerda ni siquiera como es el. Swallon mira a la pantalla y suspira de frustración acabando el episodio. Después de los créditos, Mellow a pesar de que perdió su memoria, no olvidó su rencor con el Generic Tree Friend, por lo que ahora lo sumerge en una piscina llena de escarabajos, quienes se lo comen hasta dejar su esqueleto. Moraleja "Do it today, tomorrow it maybe too late" (Haz las cosas hoy, mañana podría ser muy tarde) Muertes *Pop, Cub y Lyko mueren en un accidente automovilístico (la muerte no se ve). *Mellow es derrotado por la enfermedad, sin embargo es revivido, aunque perdió su memoria y estuvo así hasta el siguiente episodio. Carta de Título * Se ve a Mellow en la cama del hospital, muerto (El único indicio que delata su muerte es el electroencefalograma, ya que parece que está durmiendo). * Si se fija bien, el dibujo de Sean está colgado de la pared y una de las meganueces está en la ventana. * A través de la ventana se ve a Dawn y Fantasie jugando con un frisbie, estando las dos tristes. * Es una de las veces que el título está abajo. Curiosidades *Este se supone que iba a ser un episodio irregular, después se cambió. *Este es el episodio más largo de la serie, el doble de Zombie Night, dura aproximadamente 11:35 y no esta dividido en dos partes. *Al final del episodio hay un cartel que dice "In Memory of Julia Fernández" ("A la memoria de Julia Fernández"), quien era la abuela del director del episodio. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios en tener un sólo director. *Este es el primer episodio que protagoniza Swallon desde Stairs Go the Back. *Esta es la primera vez que Swallon protagoniza un episodio y sobrevive. *Esta es la segunda vez que Mellow muere y revive, la primera fue en A Spell to Malice. *Al principio Mellow moriría permanentemente pero el creador no consideró esto buena idea, ya que era un personaje con muchos fans, así que cambiara la trama para que igual muera, pero sea revivido. *Este episodio, junto con No Memory, Children Record y SummerTime Record forman un especial llamado "Lost Memories Record" (Registro de las Memorias Perdidas). *Probablemente el episodio mas triste de la serie despues de Tales Under the Case. *Este episodio muestra la verdadera amistad entre Mellow y Swallon. *Las "Mega Nueces" son una parodia de las esferas de dragón de Dragon Ball Z. *A pesar de ser revivido, Mellow pierde la memoria y se queda así hasta el siguiente episodio. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Cuarta Temporada